Just a little more time
by squiregirl16
Summary: Sam is helping out as he does when he finds a bruise on his sister and it all goes down hill. This is a chapter Fanfic if you like it and want to see more then comment on it.
1. What my come my come

Once there was a family like most of them out there. They had 3 kids. The oldest one was Sam and he did most of the work around the house. Most of it was just taking care of this little brother and sister. One night after dinner was over he went to give them baths. Sam took Stevie in with not a fuss. He then got Stacy and took her in. She moved away from him when it came to washing her lower back. "Stacy come on please" He said as he tired to wash it but still she moved away from him. Sam couldn't think of anything that could be wrong with her but he did want to see. So he turned her around and looked. What Sam saw scared him a little. She had a huge bruise on her lower back. "Stacy what happened….did you fall or something?" Stacy shook her head. "It just showed up" Sam nodded and washed around it a little. He knew he should watch it just to see what happens. Some time passed and Sam watched it close. He could tell something was going on but he hadn't a clue what it could be. One Day after school his parents asked if he would take her to see the doctor. Sam nodded and did that. Stacy on the other hand thought a huge fit of screaming. Sam got them there and carried Stacy into the office. "Sammy please no" She bagged and bagged but still he got her changed out of her clothes and waited. After some tests they went home to wait. Sam told his parents and went to do this own thing. More time passed and Sam could tell now something was really wrong Stacy wasn't herself. She wouldn't come to dinner with them and she was missing school more and more. Sam soon Came home one day and went in to Stacy's room. She was sitting and playing a little but looked tied. "Hey Stacy…" He said as she looked up her nose bleeding. Sam stepped back and then looked at it. He went to pick her up making her scream. "Sammy it hurt!" She said pushing him away. He was now sure that she needed help. He then wrote his parents a note and took her to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Stacy sat back not making a sound until they got close. "Sammy no" Was all she said as he picked her up and took her in. After what seemed to be a long wait they where called back and send up to the Children's floor. Sam still didn't get what was going on or anything but it didn't stop him of being worried about this. He soon got her changed and laying down. The Nurse came in and did what needed to be done. Stacy Cried but was soon over it as they seated into it. Some time passed and the Doctor walked in. "Umm Sam Evens…can I speak with you" Sam nodded and walked out of the room. They talked and it showed that for something unknown Stacy's kidneys had stopped. Sam was almost in tears "No It can't be really" He said as he looked in. She seemed fine tired and not eating or drinking but fine. The Doctor shook his head. "We can try to help" Sam nodded and went to call his parents. After a long time talking with them. He got off the phone knowing he would do this by himself. Sam was ready was as ready as he could be. He then went back and talked to the Doctor. "Do what you have to please" He nodded and went to get some things as Sam went back into Stacy's room. He sat there watching her and listing to it all. "She really can't be that sick" He thought as he sat back into one of the chairs a little more. Soon Sam fell to sleep only to wake up to a odd nose. "W-What….is it?" He said looking over to the bed. Stacy was leaning over the side throwing up everything. Sam jumped up and rubbed her back until she was done. "Its okay Stac…" He said as he picked her up making her cry a little. Sam felt horrible as he laid her down and rubbed her head. "I know". Stacy soon fell back to sleep. Sam was up watching her for the rest of the night. The Next morning came and with that a little hope she could maybe get what she needed but she wasn't anywhere close to the top. Sam could only sigh as they hooked her up to something. Stacy pulled her arm away and scared showing that she wouldn't be having anything to do with it. After a good hour or so they got it in and started to clean her blood for her bypassing her kidneys. Sam watched her close as it happened. He couldn't bleive it at all. Stacy watched Sam and would sleep most of the time. Things went the same for a couple of weeks they waited and hoped that something would happen but noting new really did. Stacy got skinner. Sam tired to get her to eat. He even tired to make things but the answer was already. "No Sammy…..I don't want it" Sam tired one day to fight her but it didn't help at all. "Come on Stacy eat for me please" She just shook her head and laid back no looking at him. Sam sighed and looked at the door. "Hey Sam…..I need to talk with you" Said the doctor. Sam nodded thinking it couldn't be good. He went out and let them talk. He could only nod and look at his feet not really getting what they where talking about.. "It will just put food into her and keep her weight up" Sam nodded again. "As I said do what you think would help" The Doctor nodded and went over to get a Nurse to do it. Sam went back in. "Stacy…they need you to please" Stacy turned away and looked at the wall until the Nurse came in. She got everything ready and started to put a little yellow tube into Stacy's nose and into her stomach. Stacy started to cough and cry reaching for it and looking for Sam to stop her. Sam couldn't do it he knew that would be the only way. Soon it was over but Stacy was still crying. Sam picked her up and held her close. Time went on and they both started to miss more and more school. Sam's friends would call but he couldn't leave Stacy like that so he would say he was doing something. One Day as things started to turn to the worse and Sam could see it. The Doctor walked in as he was rocking Stacy. "Sam…I'm sorry but there isn't more we can do…" Sam looked up this eyes getting wet. "You mean….?" The Doctor nodded. "She got about a month….." He then looked down trying to show he was sorry and wishing he could help more. Sam just nodded and went back to caring for her. Stacy got closer to him and Sam went on rocking her. Soon he got her to sleep and this phone rang. It was someone from school Quinn was her name and she seemed to be a good person to be around, She would also baby sit with Sam if he needed help. They talked a little. Sam soon sighed . "Okay see you soon" With in 25 minutes she was over there and in the room with them. After the talking and all happened Stacy started to wake up. Sam looked over at her. "Umm S-Sammy…..I need to go to the bathroom" Sam nodded and went to take her but she pulled away. "I want Quinn to go…" Quinn smiled and nodded picking her up and going to take her to the bathroom. Sam waited and waited hoping everything was okay. Soon they came back. Quinn laid Stacy back down and looked at Sam. "You need to see this" She said as the Nurse walked in to do something. Stacy started to cry a little only getting louder and louder. Sam stood at the door "Quinn I think I should go back she's really going off in there"


End file.
